spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong Depot
Toowong Depot is 050YAT's, Jennystown64's, 686RWU's and AlbertAnnerley06's collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series by Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop), Sesame Street. Features present in Toowong Depot include: * Vanellope von Schweetz plays Elmo; * Princess Elena plays Big Bird and Princess Sofia plays Cookie Monster (both are dressed as Mildred Hubble); * Jenny Foxworth plays Ernie and the dresses depend on the episode era: ** Early episodes of season 8 (T926 up to T954) included in Toowong Depot package have Jenny Foxworth shown dressed in white and blue uniform as seen on the first part of Oliver & Company movie, ** In episode T955, Jenny Foxworth is in a red dress, a head tie and black Mary Jane shoes, and, ** Episodes from the middle of season 8 to the near end of season 23 (T956 to T2999) included in Toowong Depot package have Jenny Foxworth shown dressed as Mildred Hubble. * Penny Forrester plays Bert and the dresses depend on the episode era: ** Early episodes of season 8 (T926 up to T955) included in Toowong Depot package have Penny Forrester dressed in normal clothes, and, ** As with Jenny Foxworth, episodes from the middle of season 8 to the near end of season 23 (T956 to T2999) included in Toowong Depot package show Penny Forrester dressed as Mildred Hubble. * Mildred Hubble, Maud Moonshine, Ethel Hallow, Henrietta Hubble and Drusilla Paddock all play as Bob, Gordon, Susan, Grover and Kermit the Frog respectively; * Disgust plays Oscar the Grouch, and; * Bing Bong plays Horatio. One oddity feature present in Toowong Depot: * Both the letter 'T' and the episode number are displayed during the beginning of the theme. Toowong Depot only includes Season 8 (1976-1977) to Season 13 (1981-1982), Season 15 (1983-1984) to Season 23 (1991-1992) and Season 38 (2007) to Season 43 (2012). Characters in this parody (Cast) * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Big Bird - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Cookie Monster - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Bob - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Gordon and Susan - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) and Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Grover - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Kermit the Frog - Drusilla Paddock (The Worst Witch) * Bert - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Ernie - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Roosevelt Franklin - Maui (Moana) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Granny Bird - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Maria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Gloria Newt/Gloria Thistle (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Biff - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Two-Headed Monster - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) and Lady Blueberry (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Telly Monster - Cassandra (Tangled the Series) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Benny Rabbit - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Rosita - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Zoe - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Abby Cadabby - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Herry Monster - Hallie (Doc McStuffins) * Ovejita - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Gonzo (Muppets) * David - Shrek (Shrek) * Linda - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Miles - Joy (Inside Out) * Olivia - Miss Cackle (The Worst Witch) * Gina - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gabi - Amaya/Owlette (PJ Masks) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Seasons included in the package * Toowong Depot Season 8 (1976-1977) (Starting episode: T926, limiting episode: T1055) * Toowong Depot Season 9 (1977-1978) (Starting episode: T1056, limiting episode: T1185) * Toowong Depot Season 10 (1978-1979) (Starting episode: T1186, limiting episode: T1315) * Toowong Depot Season 11 (1979-1980) (Starting episode: T1316, limiting episode: T1427) * Toowong Depot Season 12 (1980-1981) (Starting episode: T1446, limiting episode: T1575) * Toowong Depot Season 13 (1981-1982) (Starting episode: T1576, limiting episode: T1699) * Toowong Depot Season 15 (1983-1984) (Starting episode: T1836, limiting episode: T1965) * Toowong Depot Season 16 (1984-1985) (Starting episode: T1966, limiting episode: T2095) * Toowong Depot Season 17 (1985-1986) (Starting episode: T2096, limiting episode: T2225) * Toowong Depot Season 18 (1986-1987) (Starting episode: T2226, limiting episode: T2355) * Toowong Depot Season 19 (1987-1988) (Starting episode: T2356, limiting episode: T2485) * Toowong Depot Season 20 (1988-1989) (Starting episode: T2486, limiting episode: T2615) * Toowong Depot Season 21 (1989-1990) (Starting episode: T2616, limiting episode: T2745) * Toowong Depot Season 22 (1990-1991) (Starting episode: T2746, limiting episode: T2875) * Toowong Depot Season 23 (1991-1992) (Starting episode: T2876, limiting episode: T2999) * Toowong Depot Season 38 (2007) (Starting episode: T4135, limiting episode: T4160) * Toowong Depot Season 39 (2008) (Starting episode: T4161, limiting episode: T4186) * Toowong Depot Season 40 (2009-2010) (Starting episode: T4187, limiting episode: T4212) * Toowong Depot Season 41 (2010) (Starting episode: T4213, limiting episode: T4256) Films and direct video * Christmas Eve at Toowong Depot (1978) Gallery The cast Princess Vanellope.png Princess Elena.png Princess Sofia.png Millie infobox.jpg Maud.jpg Ethel.png Hettie infobox.jpg Drusilla Paddock 2017.jpg Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png Jenny .jpg Disgust beauty.jpeg Maui is he Demigod.png 121482.jpg Flik Character Model.png Rapunzel.png Judy Hopps.png IMG 3438.PNG Gloria01.jpg Count Dracula.png Mavis the Dracula.png Princess Tiana with Green Wedding Veil.png Charlotte La Bouff.jpg Duchess the White Cat-0.png Vampirina (character).png Lady Bluebury.png Cassandra.png Jessie the Cowgirl.png Bing Bong is very exciting.jpeg Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg Atta as a princess (formerly).png Heimlich.png Moana.png Princess Daisy Cliche.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg 124722 IZZY.jpg Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg JakeGiant3.jpg Lambiewave.png Hallie The Hippo.png Belle.png Nala.png Gonzo Transparent.png Shrek said Hello and Goodbye.jpeg AnastasiaTremaine .jpg Joy Happy.png 121479b.jpg Alice.png PJ Masks Amaya.png Season by season promotional images Dress differences Jenny Foxworth Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3415.jpg|In early season 8 episodes included in Toowong Depot package (which ran from T926 to T954), Jenny Foxworth is shown wearing the tartan blue and white school uniform. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7445.jpg|In episode T955, and cold opens in very few season 22 and 23 episodes, Jenny Foxworth is shown wearing the red dress with a cone hat. JennyFoxworth-MildredHubbleDressVersion.JPG|From episode T956 onwards, Jenny Foxworth adopted the standard Mildred Hubble dress, and will continue in the following seasons and include in episodes that are in Toowong Depot package. Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Mildred Hubble-related Category:Maud Moonshine Category:Maud Moonshine-related Category:Ethel Hallow Category:Ethel Hallow-related spoofs Category:Enid Nightshade Category:Brisbane City Council Category:050YAT Category:686RWU Category:Jennystown64 Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:HBO Category:NET